Demon Song
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: Once, Blaine's life had been normal. The was before he became a demon. But when he finds Kurt, how will he be able to explain anything so the one good thing in his life won't leave?
1. Blaine

Once upon a time, Blaine Anderson had been a normal kid. Normal friends, normal parents, normal everything. Really, the only thing that separated him from the majority was the fact that he liked guys. Not that he considered this fact abnormal, but everyone else did.

In one moment, his entire life as he knew it changed.

He was lounging about in the senior commons at Dalton Academy with his fellow Warblers, waiting on Wes to finally get the meeting started. But the head council member was nowhere to be found, so everyone just took that as an opportunity to hang out outside of class.

"Warblers, today is the day we introduce a new singer to our humble group. Sebastian Smythe." David walked in with the new guy. Unlike the others who had been new to the Warblers, Sebastian showed no signs of being intimidated. If anything, he was cocky and arrogant as he entered. The boys fell silent as he stepped into their midst, as if something palpable had settled, unnerving them all.

"Sebastian, this is our lead soloist, Blaine Anderson. No offense, but unless you're Frank Sinatra, you'll have to audition against his talent in order to get competition solos," Jeff explained cheerfully. Nick reached over and grasped his hand; leave it up to the two of them to break any tension in the room with their being obviously in love. Blaine laughed as he stood up to shake the new kid's hand.

"I'm not quite that good. But you'll be a great addition to the Warblers, I'm sure." As Blaine looked at his face, something changed. His eyes, which were a noncommittal hazel before, turned flat black, whites and all. It looked like large pure black marbles had replaced his eyes. Before Blaine could comment or freak out, they returned to normal as the boy smiled.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm not really looking to be up in the spotlight. But you look like sex on a stick and apparently you sing like a dream, so I'm not going to contest that." Blaine let out a half relieved, half flustered sigh. He had just imagined the unsettling eye discoloration, right?

For the remainder of the session, the image of Sebastian's eyes consumed his every thought. It was almost a relief when practice ended. He could go and drown out the image in the pile of homework and then wake up and think it nothing but a dream of his overactive imagination. He didn't dare linger to talk with the others when he saw Sebastian glance his way, terrified that the black would flash again.

He made a quick exit, and had almost made it to his dorm room when Sebastian stopped him dead in front of his door.

"Sebastian," he called a bit uneasily "what are you doing up here?" The other laughed darkly and smiled as he took those same, haughty steps toward the shorter male as he had in the common room.

"I, ah, I wanted to talk to you, Blaine." He looked down at the floor, and when he looked back up to meet the other, his eyes returned to the shiny obsidian they had been before.

"Why didn't you just wait until tomorrow?" he asked with an uneasy smile. "We would've had Warbler practice together, anyway." He didn't want to admit how much the color terrified him, so it was best not to mention it or even think. But it was damn near impossible to not dwell on just how unnatural it was. Northing about it was normal, and everything screamed at him to run away.

"You interest me, Blaine Anderson. I know you can see my eyes, so don't bother mentioning it. But I think you'd be fun to keep around." He came a bit closer.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Blaine commented, voice shaking, as he tried to avoid looking in his eyes. Without a word of warning, Sebastian grabbed him and pulled their mouths together. Something hot and dark passed from Sebastian to Blaine, filling the shorter boy's chest with a burning pain that threatened to tear him apart from the inside.

The next morning, Blaine woke in his dorm room, thinking that yesterday's events were nothing but a terrifying nightmare. He dressed in his Dalton blazer and walked in the bathroom to gel back his hair. He glanced into the mirror to assure himself that everything was still alright. He gripped the sink to keep himself upright. His own tawny eyes were the black of his dream. He blinked a couple of times, hoping that it would just disappear. Nothing changed. He groaned and sank to the floor before he could pass out. His door swung open and he buried his head in his hands, wondering how he could possibly explain this…this _problem_ to anyone.

"Well, I'd really rather you look at me when I walk in to see you. I want to see how my little experiment turned out and exactly how sexy you'll be with your new eyes." Sebastian stood in the door, looking down on the traumatized person cowering on the floor. Blaine stood up and looked him dead in the eye.

"What the hell did you do to me," he screamed. "What the hell are you?" Unadulterated rage coursed through him. He could feel it's raw, unyielding power within him, and he itched at the chance to take it out on the person before him.

"Temper, temper," the other sighed. "I suppose I should have stuck around long enough for your transformation. I'd really rather prefer you not kill me, because then who would explain any of this to you?' Blaine snarled, the resonating sound ripped up from inside him, snapping him out of the blind rage.

"You have one minute to tell me exactly what you did before I rip you apart." He watched as the taller boy flopped carelessly on his messy bed.

"Ah to be young and unaware. Because I really don't feel like going through all the messy history and mechanics and also because you're threatening me, I'm just going to come out and tell you that you are now a demon." All of Blaine's anger evaporated.

"That...that's impossible," he sputtered uselessly.

"Oh please," he scoffed. "Then you come up with another excuse that makes sense. You've seen the eyes for yourself. I can teach you to deal with it, but I'd advise switching schools. Your friends here are going to notice you're a completely different person. You saw your little melodramatic temper back there."

"Just tell me how to get my eyes to go back to normal," Blaine sighed, defeated. Deep in his heart, if he still had one, he knew Sebastian was telling the truth.

"Oh you know, the Peter Pan thing: Think of a happy little thought. Any happy little thought. Now, your eyes will change back if you aren't working to keep up appearances. Or if you get angry, like a few minutes ago. Other than that, you should be just fine.

The next day, Blaine Anderson enrolled at McKinley, the public school in Lima, Ohio. It was there, that his life truly changed.


	2. Kurt

Kurt Hummel was a pretty normal guy. He made good grades, had a few good friends, and he was one of the most talented singers in the school glee club. But no one but his few friends really accepted him and the fact that he liked guys. Everyone else just fought to make his life a living hell. He never thought he would meet someone until he was out of high school. There was simply too much hate and revulsion surrounding him in Ohio.

But, that wasn't to say that he hadn't fantasized about having a boyfriend. For those few seconds of non-reality, he could imagine what it would be like to hold someone's hand as they walked down the hall, and what it would feel like to have another boy's lips pressed against his own, and how they would slow dance at prom without any hate from his peers because they would both be strong because of each other.

In fact, his improbable romance was the subject of conversation between him and Mercedes as they walked to their AP English class.

"Kurt, I really don't understand how you don't have a boyfriend. I mean, so you're the only person who's out here. But Lima isn't the only town in Ohio. Why don't you go out more, you know, get to know some guys who don't go here? Maybe one of them will end up as your very own prince charming," she suggested as they took their seats. He sighed as the pulled the assigned book out of his bag. He glared at the copy of Jane Eyre with baleful eyes. What use this novel would have for him in life, Kurt had yet to figure out.

"Look, 'Cedes, I doubt that I'll find anyone here. It's too small town in Lima and Ohio just seems to be too closed minded. It's our senior year! I've made it four years without someone to hold me here, and in a few months time, I will have made it to New York to pursue my dreams and then I'm sure I can dedicate some time to getting a boyfriend." He looked over at his best friend, expecting her retort, but found none as she was currently ogling the new kid who walked in. Despite his prior speech, he couldn't help but find himself at a loss for words. This new guy was, after all, way more attractive than any guy he had ever seen before.

"Uh-huh. Kurt, you can't lie to me. You talk all about how you don't need a man and I know you don't," she amended. "But you just can't deny, that guy who just walked in is the new hottest guy at McKinley. And, I can see you drooling, so don't try to deny it. Maybe you'll have some luck this year and Mr. hot over there will turn out to be gay." She cast a wicked smile his way, causing the blushing brunette to smack her arm.

"Okay, class, settle down," Mrs. Carson announced the second the bell rang. "We have a new student today. Blaine Anderson has transferred from Dalton Academy in Westerville. I'm sure you'll fit right in here, Blaine." She smiled graciously before starting her daily lecture.

"Isn't Dalton that all boys school we competed against last year?" Mercedes whispered as they hurriedly copied notes.

"I think so. I don't know if this guy was in the group, but one would think I would remember a face like that," he sighed. No, he couldn't do this again. With his luck, it would end just as horribly as the Finn situation had. Except, probably worse because he doesn't even know Blaine.

"Boy, I know what you're thinking. But this guy might be different! Just do something. You never know: He did go to Dalton after all," she added with a conspiratorial wink.

"Well, Mr. Hummel and Ms. Jones, it's so nice that you decided to pay attention to my lesson. Hummel, move, now," she ordered. "You'll be working with Mr. Anderson on this project, so get to know each other quickly." He groaned before picking up his books and moving to sit beside the silent newcomer.

"Hi. I'm Kurt, by the way." The introduction hung awkwardly in the air between them. He drew in a shaky breath before trying again.

"So you, um, you went to Dalton before here?" Blaine nodded shortly, staying focused on copying the required information off of the sheet. Before Kurt completely gave up on trying to crack the silent boy, he let him know one last thing.

"Look, I completely understand if you don't want to associate with me because I'm gay. It's your first day here, and that would just end up with you ostracized. But you're going to have to talk to me at some point because I am not going to fail this project." He trailed off once he noticed that Blaine was actually paying attention. He sucked in a shaky breath, unarmed by the brown gold of the other boy's eyes. Before he could get too drawn in, however, Blaine blinked a few times and let his gaze drop back to the faux wood table.

"It wouldn't bother me that you're gay, seeing as how I am too. But the reason I left Dalton was for personal reasons I don't want to talk about. I'm not really looking for friends here, either, even though I'm sure you're a great guy, Kurt. So, could we just work on the project. Please." Kurt couldn't think of anything once he heard the slight tremor in his clear voice.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever you want. Before I had a partner, I was assigned to analyze the relationship between Jane and Mr. Rochester, so I guess we're still doing that." He wasn't sure why, but something about Blaine made it hard for him to form reasonable sentences in his head or some kind of witty remark. The tanner boy put down his pencil.

"Why didn't you have a partner before? I just assumed that you were working with your friend you were sitting with before, and I thought I should apologize for splitting you two up." His lips turned up at one corner, sending flutters through Kurt's heart.

"Well, Mrs. Carson doesn't think that Mercedes and I would get any work done if we were partners, so she won't allow it. As for why I don't have any other option, no one wants to associate with the gay guy, lest they 'catch it' or some other dumb thing like that. Oh shit, sorry!" he apologized suddenly when he realized he already let Blaine know what was in store for him in case anyone found out. The other boy nodded and shrugged it off.

"It's okay. It was like that at my old school, and I wasn't expecting anything different here. So, how are we going to do this project?" Now it was Kurt's turn to shrug.

"I really don't know. I guess we can just meet after school? Discuss it then?" His more altruistic side wanted him to say no. The less the two were seen together, the better the new guy's life would be. But he couldn't just ignore the fact that the butterflies in his stomach were itching for him to say yes.

"That sounds good. We can meet in the library and then we'll take it from there," he agreed. Kurt didn't trust his voice enough, so he nodded instead. As he walked to his next class, a sobering thought hit his newfound happy mood. Blaine had said he wasn't looking for friends and had made it pretty obvious that he was not going to talk about himself. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt could convince him otherwise.


End file.
